


Trampa

by lenayuri



Series: If wishes came true (SH gifts) [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Sherlock quiere arreglarlo, ya es demasiado tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trampa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts).



> Este fanfic fue escrito en agosto del 2013, publicado originalmente en ffnet (bajo el nombre de 'Engaño') y resubido aquí debido a las ñoñerías del otro sitio. Arreglé unas cosas, pero básicamente es lo mismo.
> 
>  **Importante** : este **no es un fanfic con bashing de personaje**. Cuando recién lo escribí, ni siquiera había visto la 3ra temporada, sólo el trailer - de ahí que sólo tome la boda como algo canon. _Mi Mary_ no es nada como la 'Mary' de la serie.
> 
> Para terminar, espero que les guste tanto como a mí cuando lo escribí y se lleven una sorpresa al final. Comentarios, kudos son bienvenidos; los reclamos, favor de presionar la tecla 5 y alguien de nuestros operadores se contactará cuando se le dé la gana. c:
> 
> Sabiendo esto, los invito a leer.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con esta farsa, hermano?— la voz tranquila de Mycroft inunda la estancia.

—Baja la voz— murmura el detective, hundiéndose más en su sofá, ese que está frente al de John, donde ahora reposa su hermano —Podría escucharte.

—¿Quién? ¿John? ¿La persona a la que has engañado todo este tiempo? Como si te— Mycroft se interrumpe, observa con verdadera sorpresa a su hermano y una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro mientras mueve su paraguas —¡No puedo creerlo!— se mofa —¿De verdad, Sherlock?

Sherlock hunde el rostro entre sus piernas, las que están juntas contra su pecho como si de un niño se tratase. Sabe perfectamente que su hermano no entiende, no comprende la magnitud de todo aquello, incluso él, con todo su intelecto y capacidades, le es difícil comprender cuándo exactamente sucedió —Sí— responde, con la voz entrecortada.

—Ya veo— se compadece el mayor, levantándose del sofá y posando una mano en el hombro de su hermano —Espero que todo se solucione, Sherlock.

—Yo también.

El hombre se retira del 221B, con su rostro plasmado en dolor al ver a su hermano en aquel estado y no poder hacer nada por él. Porque en el corazón no se manda.

.

Año y medio antes.

El retorno de Sherlock transcurre totalmente diferente a lo que él había planeado. El detective se reúne con todos sus _conocidos_ y deja al último a John. Increíble sorpresa se lleva al enterarse que su amigo ha rehecho su vida –¡incluso tiene bigote!– y conoce a su esposa. Una mujer _normal_ como las demás, pero la primera en no dejarse amedrentar por él. Sherlock no sabe por qué, pero a pesar de que Mary es agradable, algo punza, algo duele en su interior cuando los ve juntos.

 _Tal vez… ¡no!_ , el moreno aleja el pensamiento de su mente tan pronto como aparece. No es nada y no será nada. Claro que, dicen que cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo.

John y su vida de casados da como resultado que él deje la calle Baker —No es apropiado para Mary— es lo que dice John cuando Sherlock le pregunta —No te preocupes, Sherlock, vendré a visitarte seguido— y sonríe. Pero algo dentro del detective le dice que nada volverá a ser igual que antes.

La caza de bandidos y malhechores no es lo mismo sin su _blogger_ , y Sherlock siente su ausencia al pasar los días. No es igual a cuando estuvo _muerto_ , esta vez es más real. Porque sabe que al regresar al 221B ya no habrá risas por algún comentario hecho en la escena del crimen, o reclamos porque el detective no ha comido, no hay más té hecho por John, ni puede espiar por sobre el hombro de John lo que escribe en su blog. Su vida dio un giro de 180° y no sabe cómo terminará aquello.

Aunque no debe esperar mucho.

Tres meses después de su regreso, con su vida desmoronándose sin ser consciente, con John acompañándole o visitándole pocas veces al mes, llega la pesadilla.

El matrimonio Watson es secuestrado y no hay pistas sobre el posible perpetrador. Sherlock lo toma personal.

El detective acompaña a Lestrade a casa de John, donde se mueve y revisa, analiza y deduce los posibles escenarios.

 _Puerta trasera forzada –ya los esperaba, mesa puesta –comenzarían a cenar, sillas volteadas y vino sobre el mantel y piso –tomados desprevenidos, sangre en la pared –probable pelea entre John y el extraño, cuentas perladas desperdigadas por la habitación –un segundo criminal tomó como rehén a Mary para someter a John, lo golpean…_ las imágenes que cruzan por la mente del detective son confusas, como nunca antes le ha ocurrido.

Lestrade lo nota y le pregunta si está bien, a lo que el moreno responde que esto es personal. El DI se sorprende por las palabras del otro, pero no dice nada. Lo entiende, también es personal para él.

Pero antes de darse la vuelta, Sherlock nota una pista debajo del sofá, el cual levanta junto con el DI y encuentra una pequeña nota con la caligrafía de John —Oh— es todo lo que susurra el detective, notando que John ha aprendido algo en todos sus años juntos.

La pista es inconclusa – parte de las palabras se borraron por el vino, pero entiende algunas palabras – y hay una flor torcida dibujada rápidamente. Entonces, las palabras cobran valor y Sherlock hierve por dentro.

Ésta es una venganza. _Maldición_.

Sherlock está a contrarreloj porque, si está en lo correcto – y siempre lo está – John y Mary están en peligro mortal.

El detective contacta a su red, recolecta información lo más rápido que puede y descubre que ha habido movimientos extraños en unas bodegas abandonadas al sur de Londres. Sherlock se apresura, texteando a Greg por posible ayuda policial – no que le interese, es por la seguridad de John.

Al llegar al sitio, Sherlock entra con sigilo, después de todo no va armado y si supone bien, lo estarán esperando. Sólo debe entretenerlos hasta que llegue Lestrade – y por primera vez en su vida, pone ésta en las manos del DI.

Hay alguien sentado al centro del lugar, pero tiene cubierta la cabeza. Su ropa es demasiado holgada como para diferenciar entre un hombre y una mujer; se acerca despacio, mediando el ambiente, atento a cualquier sonido en el lugar. Se acerca y toma la capucha sobre la cabeza de la persona frente a él y-

—Hola, Sherlock— la voz y sonrisa inconfundibles de James Moriarty le saludan desde la silla —¿Qué? Ah… no pongas esa cara, Sherly— se mofa el criminal —¿No esperabas verme? Aww, qué triste… y yo que creí que me extrañabas.

Sherlock se repone inmediatamente después de escuchar su voz y demanda —¿Dónde están?

—¿Quiénes?

—No juegues conmigo, dónde están John y Mary.

—¡Ah! No seas tan aguafiestas, querido. Ellos están bien ¿sabes? Tienen una hermosa vista desde donde están— su sonrisa es desquiciada, su visión no es la del criminal que hace tantos años le dio caza, es… _diferente_ —Debes saber que Johnny ha sido un niño malo, ¡me mordió! ¿Puedes creerlo? Creo que su esposa no lo alimenta muy bien.

James luce desubicado, inconsistente, enfermo – más de lo normal – y Sherlock sabe que no podrá negociar ni entablar una conversación para distraerle tan fácilmente. Opta por darle la razón.

—Concuerdo— y la expresión del hombre en la silla cambia totalmente.

—¡Tú no eres Sherlock Holmes!— grita y es cuando el detective nota que él también está atado. Una trampa. Una maldita trampa y cayó en ella.

James grita y murmura palabras que inentendibles, palabras sueltas son las que escucha Sherlock. No sabe y no quiere saber las circunstancias que engloban la _resurrección_ del criminal, ni lo que sucedió después, sólo le interesa saber dónde están John y Mary.

La voz de una mujer es la que rompe el silencio.

—Buenas noches, detective.

Sherlock busca con la mirada el proceder de la voz y la encuentra, justo arriba de él —¿Anthea?

—Antes de que pregunte cualquier cosa, no, no es cosa de su hermano— la joven no le pone atención, más entretenida en su móvil que en cualquier otro ser vivo del lugar —¿Sorprendido?

Sherlock sabe que no debe perder más tiempo, pero no hay indicios del Scotland y no tiene ni puta idea de dónde están ocultos John y su mujer —Debo darte crédito, Anthea. Tantos años trabajando con mi hermano y nunca sospeché de ti.

—Comprensible.

La mujer baja los escalones con tranquilidad, sin prisa, como si todo aquello fuese un simple juego, no más.

—¿Por qué ahora?— pregunta el detective cuando la mujer se coloca detrás de James, aún sumergido en sus murmullos.

—Pregunta incorrecta.

—¿Por qué motivo?— observa una pequeña mueca en la boca de la mujer y sabe que acertó —¿Quién?

—Sebastian— Sherlock le recuerda. La mano derecha de Moriarty, a quien cazó por más de año y medio por casi todo el continente europeo, hasta terminar con su vida en América.

—Ya veo— siente un movimiento cerca de su pie y observa de reojo a James y lo sabe. _Espera la señal_ , es lo que dice el hombre. Sherlock se encuentra entre impresionado y curioso. Decide esperar —Entonces ¿amante?— otro ligero espasmo en ella le da el impulso para seguir —Me decepcionas ¿sabes?— fanfarronea —Tantos años espiando a mi hermano, a la corona real, Londres, prácticamente tenías todo en tus manos y lloras la pérdida de tu amante— ella deja su móvil, observándole fieramente al moreno —Oh, disculpa.

—Bastardo— escupe.

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿Todo fue una farsa? ¿Una máscara? ¿Sólo eres otra más que cree que puede contra Londres? Porque dudo que hayas hecho algo más que _enredarte_ con las personas adecuadas.

—No sabes nada, sólo alardeas.

—Olvidas quién soy ¿verdad, Anthea?

—Te engañé, no eres más que un farsante.

—Claro que no, querida. Fuiste tú quien cayó en su propio engaño ¿Crees que mi hermano no lo sabía? ¿Crees que no ha seguido tus pasos desde que te contrató? No seas ingenua— el detective alardea, sabe que es lo mejor en estos casos, porque a pesar de que la mujer crea que lo sabe todo, no sabe nada. Sólo fue un peón en el juego de alguien más, y por lo que se ve, la mente detrás de todo aquello, está muerto.

—Alardeas.

—¿Quieres apostar?— siente un golpecito en el pie y sabe que es la señal.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que el _loco_ de James tiene encañonada a la mujer, quien no estaba poniendo atención. James sonríe, diferente, no de manera demencial.

—Vete— ordena el hombre —Todo está en su móvil.

—¿Por qué?— la pregunta sale de la boca del detective sin darse cuenta.

—Por qué se hacen locuras ¿eh, Sherlock? La respuesta es obvia, incluso para ti— sonríe melancólicamente y vuelve su atención al detective —¡Largo!— grita y esposa su mano a la de ella, sonriéndole —Sentémonos, querida, y veamos los fuegos artificiales.

Un minuto después, hay una explosión en la bodega.

No hay sobrevivientes.

Sherlock no se detiene a investigar, porque hay una cuenta regresiva en el móvil y dos direcciones.

El menor de los Holmes corre por las calles desiertas de Londres, con la única idea y meta en mente de llegar hasta una de éstas. Envía la otra dirección a Greg.

Está cerca.

El tiempo se acaba, menos de dos minutos y llega. Sherlock abre la puerta para encontrarse a…

—Mary— la mujer tiene los ojos llorosos y una venda en su boca, el detective la retira y procede a abrir las esposas con lo que tenga cuando la voz de la esposa de su amigo le interrumpe.

—No— jadea —Sálvalo a él.

—Pero-

—¡Sálvalo a él!

Hay una segunda puerta. John está ahí.

La otra dirección es una trampa.

John está inconsciente.

Menos de un minuto y Sherlock saca a John con dificultar, pidiéndole perdón a Mary con la mirada. Ella asiente, con la mirada acuosa, gritándole —¡Cuida de él, Sherlock!

El tiempo se termina.

.

John debe ser intervenido quirúrgicamente por una herida de arma blanca en su abdomen. John entra en coma inmediatamente después de la cirugía.

Su recuperación es lenta.

Los médicos le dicen a Sherlock que su amigo – o su mente – pudo haber entrado en coma consciente del dolor en su cuerpo. La herida, por suerte, no tocó ningún órgano vital pero perdió mucha sangre. Esperan que se despierte en una semana.

La señora Hudson dice que puede que haya entrado en coma por la pérdida de su esposa. Greg no sabe qué decir, pero informa que se encontraron ambos cuerpos en la bodega y están en proceso de ser identificados. Mycroft no sabe cómo disculparse por su desliz y Molly no puede dejar de llorar. Sherlock, independientemente de todo lo que envuelve el caso, sólo desea que John despierte.

Y lo hace. Dos semanas después, John despierta.

Pero hay un problema.

—¿Cómo que no recuerda?— Greg exige exaltado.

—Puede ser una medida de defensa de su misma mente. A veces, los pacientes que han sufrido un trauma tan fuerte y doloroso como éste, encapsulan esos recuerdos, ocultándolos y dejando sólo los “momentos felices”. Por ejemplo, el señor Watson recuerda quién es y quiénes son ustedes, pero no más. Sabe, por su argolla a lado de su cama, que está casado-

—Conmigo— interrumpe Sherlock, quien se ha mantenido callado durante toda la inútil explicación del médico.

.

Sí, John ha despertado y al primero que ve es Sherlock, dormido a lado de su cama. El detective se alegra al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de su amigo, pero se sorprende por lo que le precede —¿Qué hago en el hospital, amor?

Sherlock no tarda demasiado en notar que algo está mal. Llama al médico, quien entra rápidamente y le pide que salga. John grita y pide que dejen a su _esposo_ en la habitación. El impacto de las palabras deja a Sherlock en shock y sólo espera. Y llega la explicación del médico.

.

—¿Qué podemos hacer, doctor?— pregunta la señora Hudson, abrazando a Molly, ambas con los ojos llorosos.

—Por su salud mental, habrá que esperar que su mente sane sola y recuerde poco a poco. Por el momento, será mejor no alterarlo; no mencionarle nada del incidente y seguir su historia. Señor Holmes-

—Lo sé— interrumpe el detective.

—Señor Holmes, no tiene por qué hacerlo si no lo desea-

—Lo prometí— _y quiero hacerlo_ , completa mentalmente. El médico asiente ante su respuesta y le da indicaciones.

Sus vidas cambian a partir de ese momento.

.

Mycroft usa sus influencias para mover rápidamente las posesiones de John al 221B y dejar el apartamento como si fuese de una pareja. El político le manda miradas de advertencia a su hermano, las cuales éste ignora.

Y su vida junto a John cambia de manera radical. Sherlock es egoísta, un mentiroso, la peor escoria del mundo por engañar de aquella forma a John.

La idea original era sólo convivir y esperar que John recordara su vida antes del incidente. Pero con el paso de las semanas, Sherlock no puede contener ese mar de _algo_ en su interior y se inclina para besar a John mientras éste lee el periódico. ¿El resultado? Contacto regular entre ambos.

No sólo besos, también abrazos y mimos. Sherlock quiere absorber todo cuanto pueda porque sabe que una vez que el rubio recuerde, le repudiará y se alejará por mentirle y por no haber salvado a Mary.

Dos meses después, Sherlock se da cuenta que ese _algo_ es lo que llaman amor y se siente mucho peor por engañar a su amigo. Pero no quiere, no desea despedirse de esa calidez que le inunda el pecho cada mañana que despierta con John entre sus brazos, cuando recibe un beso de buenos días o buenas noches, cuando se esfuerza en desayunar junto con John, cuando le prepara su té y tostadas con el sabor de su mermelada favorita, cuando tiene detalles con John que antes de él, habría pensado eran innecesarios.

Sherlock no quiere perder la calidez de los besos de John, sus toques, abrazos, sus palabras. Simplemente no quiere perder _esto_.

Una mañana, sin embargo, mientras Sherlock toma una ducha y piensa y repasa los datos de un caso en curso, la puerta se abre y John entra a la regadera con el detective. Éste se resiste, diciéndole a John que es pronto y pueden abrirse sus heridas – las cuales cicatrizaron hace mucho, pero en ese momento su mente está más interesada en el cuerpo desnudo de John. El médico no hace caso y besa a Sherlock, haciéndole desconectarse totalmente de su razón.

Fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Y, a partes iguales, fue el peor y el mejor día en la vida de Sherlock.

Sherlock decidió condenarse definitivamente desde ese día.

.

Sherlock sigue en la misma posición desde que su hermano se retiró y no escucha la puerta.

—Sherlock— la voz de John, su alegre y cálida voz irrumpe los oídos del detective —¿Te encuentras bien?

El detective no responde. Sumido en sus pensamientos sabe que lo que ha hecho es una abominación, sabe que debe terminar con todo aquello… aunque le lleve a su propia miseria.

—John— llama.

—Dime— responde desde la cocina, guardando lo que sea que haya comprado en el refrigerador y despensa.

—Debo decirte algo— el rubio se detiene y se acerca a su _marido_.

—¿Te sientes bien? Porque no te ves muy bien— acerca su mano a la frente de Sherlock, quien lo detiene.

—No, John. Por favor.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? No actúas como siempre— se sienta en su sofá y acerca su cuerpo al de Sherlock —¿Pasó algo en el Yard?

—No.

—¿Con Anderson?

—No.

—Mmm… ¿con-

—¡Basta, John! No tengo nada, no me pasa nada… sólo… soy un imbécil, un bastardo que no merece ni siquiera que lo veas— grita, alzando sus brazos con fuerza, luciendo sumamente mal.

—¿Sherlock?

—Escúchame bien, John. Porque ya no quiero engañarte— dice, enderezándose y tomando a John por los hombros —No estamos casados ¡tú ni siquiera eres gay! Tu esposa se llamaba Mary, murió John ¡la dejé morir por salvarte! Moriarty – no Anthea nos tendió una trampa, te secuestró junto a tu esposa, me engañó, engañó a mi hermano, a James ¡a todos! Fue una estúpida trampa y caí en ella, si no hubiese perdido tanto tiempo con ella, pude haber salvado a Mary ¡pero no lo hice! ¿Y sabes qué más? Me aproveché de la situación. No recordabas nada de ella ¿y qué hice yo? ¡Fingí ser tu esposo por todo este año, John! ¡Esta mentira se ha alargado demasiado! Ya no puedo más, John. Mereces saber la verdad, eres libre de matarme, odiarme, puedes hacer lo que quieras para castigar mi mentira. Lo lamento, John.

Sherlock baja la mirada, incapaz de sostener la de John.

El silencio y la tensión del momento pueden palparse y Sherlock espera.

Espera la explosión de John, los gritos, reclamos, golpes… nunca espera los brazos de John envolver su cuerpo.

—¿John?

—Shh— le calla John, acariciando su espalda con movimientos arriba-abajo con su mano —Lo sabía.

—¿Lo-

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez?

—Sí— el detective siente cerrarse su garganta, pero se las arregla para responder.

—Esa mañana desperté y no estabas en la cama, escuché el agua e imaginé que estabas bañándote. Fui por ropa al clóset y en uno de mis abrigos encontré una fotografía— se interrumpe, alejando al detective para verlo a los ojos —Era la fotografía de mi boda con Mary, contigo como mi padrino, Sherlock.

—Lo lamento.

—Los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente como una película, tan rápido y tan confuso que me dieron dolor de cabeza por unos minutos— frunce un poco el ceño y sigue —Confieso que, al principio, estuve a punto de salir y golpearte, reclamarte y, prácticamente, cometer homicidio— ríe un poco, su mirada se suaviza y acaricia el cabello del detective —Pero no pude, Sherlock. ¿Puedes imaginar por qué?— ante el movimiento negativo de la cabeza del moreno, John alza su cabeza y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos —Después de la rabia por saber que fui engañado por mi mejor amigo, me di cuenta que realmente no me molestaba lo que habías hecho. Sí, me sentí devastado por la muerte de Mary, una de las dos personas que más amo en el mundo, pero aquí estaba yo, con otra oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de la otra persona que más amo ¿quién soy yo para negarme a eso? Y sé que sientes lo mismo, no intentes negarlo.

—No iba a-

—Lo sé— John junta su frente con la de Sherlock —Lo sospeché antes, lo comprobé ese día.

—¿El qué?

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Sherlock.

—Pero-

—¿Tú no lo estás?

—Pero, Mary-

—Sherlock, responde.

John observa los ojos de Sherlock y si es verdad lo que dicen, que los ojos son las ventanas al alma, todo es tan claro como el agua.

—¿Sherlock?

—Lo lamento, John.

—Lo sé.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

—Perdóname por no salvarla.

—Ya pasó, Sherlock.

—Perdón.

—Si vuelves a pedir perdón, te tocará limpiar el apartamento— Sherlock se embriaga de la sonrisa cálida de John y sabe que no hay nada que perdonar. El detective responde la sonrisa y cierra los ojos, dejándose envolver nuevamente por los brazos de John —¿Sherlock?

—¿Uhm?

—Tengo hambre. ¿Para llevar?

—No, vamos a Angelo’s.

—Bien.

John limpia las traviesas lágrimas del rostro de Sherlock y besa sus labios. Toman sus abrigos y salen a la calle Baker a esperar un taxi.

Y arriba, desde la ventana de la sala del 221B, una ligera silueta observa a ambos hombres entrar al auto; luce como si les sonriera — _Muchas gracias, Sherlock_ — parece susurrar y se evapora.

**Author's Note:**

> [También disponible en inglés](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2381213).


End file.
